Barney Gumble
Barnard Gumble, conocido como Barney Gumble, es la satirización del típico alcohólico que pasa casi todo el día bebiendo. Su voz es bastante grotesca producto de su alcoholismo. Con respecto a su hogar aparecen tres: El primero es La Taberna de Moe que realmente no es su hogar sino que a veces se ha quedado dormido producto de la borrachera, luego se ve un apartamento sucio y muy poco amueblado, y por último, un apartamento con una barra como la de las estaciones de bomberos, que llega directamente al bar de Moe. Según el episodio 22 Short Films About Springfield, Barney debe a la taberna de Moe 15.000.000.000 de dólares. Según Matt Groening el nombre "Barney Gumble" es una parodia del nombre "Barney Rubble" (en español Pablo Mármol) el amigo de Pedro Picapiedra de la serie Los Picapiedra. Barney es mitad polaco y mitad noruego. Su padre, Arnie Gumble murió en 1979 en un accidente durante un desfile junto a Sheldon Skinner, Iggy Wiggum, Etch Westgrin, y Griff McDonald todos pertenecientes a los Hellfish, el escuadrón más belicoso de la segunda compañía más belicósera en la Segunda Guerra Mundial del mundo, comandados por Abraham Simpson. Su madre, que nunca se dijo su nombre, trabaja en la Marina. Barney al parecer tiene mucha predisposición para ayudar a los demás, como por ejemplo en el episodio $pringfield, Or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling cuando Marge Simpson estaba completamente abstraída jugando en una máquina Maggie se le escapa por todo el Casino y Barney la encuentra justo antes que la atacara un tigre de circo y se la devuelve a Marge y le dice "Marge, ten más cuidado. ese pony estuvo a punto de morder a Bart", en otro episodio cuando Moe incendia su Taberna para cobrar el dinero del seguro tanto él como Homer Simpson se desmayan adentro y Barney los salva (no sin antes haber puesto a salvo dos barriles y dos packs de cerveza). Pero luego si revisamos el capítulo Mr. Plow, Barney rápidamente nota que ser quitanieves es buen negocio y se compra la suya propia y hace el mismo trabajo pero bajo el nombre de Plow King , le saca todos los clientes a Homer y no le importó que sea uno de sus mejores amigos. Por otro lado Barney es todo una incógnita, de primera impresión uno podría pensar que no tiene ningún talento especial, pero en el episodio Homer's Barbershop Quartet queda totalmente refutado, en este episodio Homer cuenta a Bart y Lisa la historia de su grupo llamado The Be Sharps en el que uno de los integrantes era Barney, lo integran al grupo luego de que el Jefe Clancy Wiggum fuera expulsado del grupo, lo descubren en la taberna mientras cantaba en el suelo del baño buscando "su mondadientes". Más aún esto se reafirma en el episodio A Star is Burns cuando presenta un corto que trata sobre su ebriedad, el jurado queda impresionado porque era realmente una obra de arte, en el episodio cuando Homer era artista este le paga a Moe con un autografo, Barney le dice a Moe que si le puede pagar con un dibujo, pero el se niega, cuando muestran el dibujo se observa que era la obra en puntillismo Domingo en la Grande Jatte de Seurat, pero firmado por el. El origen de su alcoholismo es bastante difuso. En las primeras temporadas no se hablaba del tema, luego en un episodio Homer le dice a Barney que él es su mejor amigo, y en ese momento aparece una imagen del pasado (Flashback) en que se los ve a ambos adolescentes a punto de ingresar a Harvard. Mientras compartían la habitación Homer le da una cerveza para que Barney pruebe, en un comienzo no quería pero luego accedió "Bueno pero solo un trago", cuando la probó pasaron uno segundos y se bebió toda la lata y a partir de ahí comenzó la enfermedad de Barney. En otro episodio se muestra que el padre de Barney también era alcohólico, tras su muerte Barney se echó a la bebida. Barney bebe casi exclusivamente cerveza Duff, hasta tal punto que no sabe qué es el agua, como quedó demostrado cuando se enroló en un submario nuclear, ante una fuga diminuta se refirió al agua como "un líquido transparente no alcohólico". Tampoco le gusta el vino, cuando se presentó para ser astronauta y le prohibieron la cerveza pensó que se volvería loco a base de beber vino. Barney intentó en una ocasión superar su alcoholismo empujado por las burlas de sus compañeros, y decidió así realizar un curso de piloto de helicóptero, sin embargo Moe consiguió que se enviciara a un batido de café. En el capítulo "The Joy of Sect" se comprueba que Moe utiliza el vudú para provocar en Barney la necesidad de beber. En el capítulo en que Smithers es despedido de la central nuclear por Mr. Burns, El propio Smithers va a pedir trabajo a la taberna de Moe, el trabajo consiste en distraer a Barney mientras el repartidor de cerveza Duff repone, Homer convence a Smithers de que él sirve para mucho más, Barney aprovecha y se escucha al repartidor de fondo "si, firme aquí... Oh no! otra vez tú!!" En "Days of Wine and D'oh'ses" Moe le regala un curso para ser piloto de helicóptero pensando que no lo iba a tomar dada su enfermedad. Barney entra a los alcohólicos anónimos y deja atrás la cerveza, gracias a que aprendió a pilotar helicópteros pudo junto a Homer salvar a Bart y Lisa de un incendio forestal. Luego finalizando la temporada 15 vuelve a su estado original de alcohólico, sin embargo en la temporada 16 vuelve a los controles de su helicóptero totalmente sobrio, pero luego vuelve a la cerveza. Las constantes idas y venidas de su enfermedad muestran claramente su voluntad por superarse que sin duda se sabrá el final de esto con la finalización misma de la serie. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * The telltale head. * Homer's night out. * Some enchanted evening. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart the daredevil. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * The way we was. (Flashback). * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * The war of the Simpsons. * Three men and a comic book. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Saturdays of thunder. * Flaming Moe's. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Homer at the bat. * Dog of death. * Colonel Homer. * Black widower. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * Kamp Krusty. * A streetcar named Marge. * Homer the heretic. * Mr. Plow. * Homer's barbershop quartet. * $pringfield or how I learned to stop worrying and love legalized gambling. * Bart's comet. * Homer vs. Patty and Selma. * A star is Burns. * Simpson tide. * The girl who slept too little. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * Seemingly never-ending story. * Jazzy and the pussycats. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). * Ice cream of Margie (with light blue hair). (Última Aparición).